Uma conversa de homem pra homem
by gufoliveira
Summary: Ash fica muito confuso sobre seus sentimentos e resolver sair pra dar uma volta. Mas a demora pra voltar faz com que o seu amigo mulherengo parta em busca dele. Cabe a Brock descobrir o que há com seu amigo. Hints de Pearlshipping - Ash and Dawn Love.


**Uma conversa de homem pra homem  
**

_AVISO: Não é yaoi… por isso, não estranhem o título… é uma fic que mostra a conversa entre os dois melhores amigos no mundo pokémon: Ash e Brock._

**Pokémon é obra original de Tajiri Satoshi. Portanto, não me pertence… ainda, muhahahahahah!**

Era tarde da noite na cidade de Canavale. Mesmo sendo uma área urbana, podia-se admirar um belíssimo céu estrelado. Haviam ainda algumas pessoas nas ruas, mais aqueles que curtem uma festança, ou que trabalham e até mesmo os seguranças liderados pela guarda Jenny. Tudo parecia tranquilo. E no centro pokémon da cidade não estava muito diferente. Luzes apagadas, pokémons repousando junto de seus treinadores ou em incubadoras de recuperação. Era um clima tranquilo.

Não muito longe da cidade, um pequeno rastro de fumaça cortava aquele céu estrelado. O rastro vinha de um pequeno campo, onde estavam Ash, Brock e Dawn. Brock, como sempre, estava termimando de arrumar as coisas de cozinhar para cair no seu saco de dormir. Sempre com uma expressão de bom moço, ele cantarolava baixinho para não acordar a amiga Dawn, que estava dentro de sua barraca dormindo, junto de seus pokémons. Porém, quando o jovem criador pokémon olhou para o lado, notou que seu outro amigo não estava por lá. - "Ele deve ter ido fazer o número um, hehehe" - disse Brock. Mas ele não sabia de nada… ainda. Meia hora depois de ter arrumado as coisas, Brock notou que o saco de dormir de Ash ainda tava sem a presença dele, e então pensou – "Será que ele passou mal? Bem, do jeito que ele come… Mas se ele tivesse passando mal, iria me contar de todo jeito. Vou procurar esse maluco antes que ele se meta em alguma encrenca".

O garoto de cabelos castanhos então deixou tudo ajeitado e, fazendo muito silêncio, saiu em busca de Ash. Brock preferiu não acordar a garota de cabelos azuis e resolveu deixar o seu Croagunk cuidando da pequena barraca. – "Cuida direitinho da Dawn, Croagunk." – disse o rapaz, deixando seu pokémon anfíbio na vigia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A floresta poderia parecer assustadora a noite, como em qualquer filme ou história de terror. Mas perto de Canavale, o que sencontrava era uma linda floresta, abastecida de muitos frutos e também de um belo lago que desaguava no mar. E nesse lago era possível ver alguns finneons, lumineons e magikarps pulando. Típico movimento corriqueiro de um pokémon peixe. E sentado no pé de uma árvore próxima do lago, estava um garoto de boné preto e vermelho, aparentando ter uns 15 anos. Usava calça jeans largas, um colete preto e amarelo, junto com uma camiseta branca. Ao seu lado, uma criaturinha adorável estava deitada, dormindo. Essa dupla era Ash e seu Pikachu.

No rosto do garoto estava estampada uma expressão que combinava chateação e tristeza. Cada vez que ele olhava para o lago, atacava uma pedrinha, o que fazia um pokémon-peixe saltar. – "Por que estou me sentindo desse jeito? POR QUE?!" – se perguntou o garoto. Seu esbravejar fez com que seu pokémon mais fiel acordasse e olhasse com um ar de preocupação. Algo perturbava Ash. E para piorar as coisas, ele nem mesmo sabia o que estava lhe perturbando. Olhou para o seu pokémon e sentou ele sobre suas pernas – "Sabe Pikachu… tanto tempo que estamos juntos. Ganhamos muitas coisas: torneios pequenos, liga laranja. Mas ainda sinto que não é realmente isso o que procuro!" – disse o garoto. – "Conheci gente nova. Gente boa e gente ruim. Amigos que ficaram e inimigos que enfrentei. Sabe... eu não poderia reclamar dessa vida que levo. É até emocianante. Mas percebi que de um tempo pra cá, falta-me algo. E é algo que não encontro resposta até hoje". Mas tudo o que seu pokémon pôde responder foi um pi-ka-pi bem suave e subir na cabeça de seu dono. Ash riu – "Quem dera se você também soubesse me dar uma resposta, né?" – disse o menino para seu pokémon.

- "Talvez seja um problema que o Brock possa ajudar a resolver!". Quando Ash ouviu essas palavras, ele pegou seu Pikachu e olhou com espanto pra ele – "Desde quando você fala Pikachu?". O pequeno roedor amarelo olhou com uma cara de reprovação.

- "Não seja burro Ash, fui eu, o Brock. Fui eu quem falou isso!" – disse o garoto, aparecendo diante dos olhos do amigo. Ash não se espantou nem um pouco ao ver o amigo e o convidou para sentar-se junto dele. Ambos sentaram-se diante do lago, e lá obersevavam os pokemons que estavam no lago. Brock notou que seu amigo não estava bem...

- "Por que veio pra cá Ash? Passou mal de tanto comer, é?" – perguntou Brock ao amigo. Mas este fez sinal de negativo com a cabeça.

- "Estranho… Mas ao mesmo tempo... animador." – disse Brock.

- "Por que 'estranho' e 'animador', Brock?" – perguntou Ash. - "Você tá me deixando com medo...". O garoto mais velho fitou o outro.

- "Acho que sei porque está desse jeito, todo jururu." – disse Brock. "Deve ser problemas com… MULHERES!". Ash quase deu pulo ao ver seu amigo dando-lhe uma "cartada". Mas respondeu com toda a sinceridade do mundo.

- "É... er... bem... Acho que sim…" – disse o garoto mais novo, que tinha novamente seu pikachu sobre a sua cabeça.E tenho certeza que não há ninguém melhor do que você pra mer dar um auxílio". - continuou. Brock fez um sinal de positivo. Sabia que o amigo iria dar uma desabafada.

- "Garanto que procurou a pessoa certa Ash!" – disse Brock, estendendo as mãos para o amigo, que instantâneamente o cumprimentou.

Assim, os dois garotos fizeram uma pequena fogueira e coemçaram a debatre sobre algumas garotas que encontaram em seus cinco anos de jornada juntos. Riram de muitas situações engradas de Brock, da vez em que Ash gamou numa estudante de uma escola especializada em pokémons. Falaram também sobre algumas lideres de ginásio – "Nossa, mas como não pude reparar que aquela Flannery era tão gostosa!" – disse Ash. Brock ria muito e comentava – "E aquela garota, a Erika! Ela era um avião tabém!". Comenataram também das irmãs sensacionais de Misty. Misty… Ash ficou meio calado e Brock cessou um pouco e comentou…

- "Poxa… desculpa cara. Havia me esquecido que a Misty…" - Mas Ash o interrompeu.

- "Relaxa. Já passou." – disse Ash, enquanto pegava um bolinho pra comer.

- "Vocês têm se falado, desde "aquele dia"? – perguntou Brock.

- "Sim. Sabe Brock… eu achava que eu e a Misty poderíamos dar certo juntos. Mas começamos a perceber que não era nada disso e que nosso respeito como amigos e quase irmãos era mais forte… Acho que foi isso que matou tudo." – disse Ash, antes de abocanhar seu bolinho. O amigo sorriu.

- "Você amadureceu Ash. Quem diria que aquele menino bobo que pensava muito em pokémon iria agir dessa forma em realção à garotas." – Ash riu.

- "Hehehe… Pois é né?" – disse Ash. – "Mas meus problemas não tem relação nenhuma com a Misty." – compeltou. Brock então pegou um bolinho e antes de morde-lo, perguntou.

- "Não me diga que é a May então? E olha que ela cresceu um pouquinho, tá mais jeitosinha…".

- "Claro que não é a May!" – esbravejou Ash. – "Esqueceu que ela e o Drew estão juntos? Além do mais, somos ótimos amigos"

- "É verdade. Havia me esquecido." – disse Brock. Depois de dar outra mordida no bolinho. E as perguntas continuaram. Foram desde muitas enfermeiras Joy e guardas Jenny, até algumas lideres de ginásio. Mas nenhuma delas era o 'X" da questão. Brock pensou mais um pouco e então…

- "Ahááááááá… só pode!" – disse Brock, com um sorriso maroto. Ash se preocupou e corou um pouco.

- "S-só pode o que?" – perguntou. Brock sorriu e se lembrou da única garota que não fora citada em nenhuma conversa. Ash já se mostrava meio sem graça e, ao mesmo tempo, nervoso. Parece que Brock já havia desvendado o mistério.

- "Tá na cara Ash. Pensa bem: Não deu certo com a Misty; com a May não virou nada e nenhuma lider ou joy e jenny te agradou… só pode ser uma garota… E se for quem to pensando... Meu amigo, você poderá se considerar o sujeito mais sortudo e feliz do universo! Hehehe... quem diria hein Ash? heheheh" – disse Brock, com um ar de malícia, provocando o amigo. Ash começou a corar e suar.

- "Será que ele sabe? O que eu faço? Ele vai me zoar até dizer chega e pode acontecer coisa pior…" – pensou Ash. – Brock se aproximou e falou calmamente…

- "Você-gosta-da-Dawn!" – Ash virou um tomate de tão corado que ficou. – Brock riu. "Já imaginava Ash. Eu reparei que você dava umas olhadas nela". – Ash estava todo sem graça.

- "É-é... Eu gosto dela sim". – disse o garoto, baixando a cabeça. "Acho que desde o momento em que conheci ela, percebi que havia algo de especial. E Não consigo tirar o olho dela de jeito nenhum cara! Creio que com ela foi amor à primeira vista." - completou o garoto. Aquelas palavras deixaram o seu amigo muito feliz, que ele até chorou de alegria.

- "Muito bonito de sua parte Ash! Esse é meu garoto!" – disse Brock, chaqualhando o amigo, que pedia pra ele parar de chorar. "E por que não chega junto dela, Ash? Olha que ela é muito bonita e é mais novinha que você... é bem capaz de uns caras rodear ela hein...". Ash o interrompeu.

- "E-eu morro de vergonha Brock! E ao mesmo tempo, fico com muito ciúmes. Principalmente quando vejo aquele Kenny falando com ela, ou o idiota do Paul querendo bancar o bonzão diante dela!" – disse Ash, fechando os punhos. De fato, parecia que o menino não se conformava com a facilidade que o amigo de infância de Dawn tinha pra falar com ela e nem com o fato de que o rival dele fazia apenas pose de mau pra tentar chegar perto da garota.

- "Se liga Ash! Acham mesmo que aqueles dois representariam algum 'perigo'?" – perguntou Brock. Ash fechou a cara. – "O Kenny é só amigo dela, e nada mais. Ele mesmo já me contou isso. Sem contar que aquele canalha-mirim consegue mais garotas que eu! T_T" – disse Brock, choramingando. Ash riu do amigo, mas ficou aliviado com o fato de que Kenny não se interessaria na bela amiga dele.

- "Hm... Pelo menos ele não vai dar em cima da Dawn! Mas ainda tem aquele babaca do Paul!" - resmungou Ash. Brock suspirou e respondeu com calma.

- "Nem se o Paul tentasse ele iria conseguir a atenção dela, Ash! Ele consegue ser mais carrancudo que um idoso." - comentou Brock. Ash concordou de imediato e ambos riram. E Brock continuou... – "E também ouvi dizer que ele é chegado em garotas mais velhas sabe...".

- "Ah é?" – perguntou Ash, curioso.

- "Só é!" – respondeu o amigo – "Ouvi uns boatos de que ele e a Cynthia estavam juntinhos. E que pareciam estar bem íntimos um do outro!".

- "Caramba! Não creio que uma louraça maravilhosa que nem a Cynthia ficaria com um mané que nem o Paul!" – disse Ash espantado, enquanto este colocava seu Pikachu no colo, pois ele havia acabado de dormir.

- "Pois é Ash. As vezes o coração da gente prega cada peça. Pode ser comigo, com você. Todos estamos fadaos a isso!" – disse Brock, admirando as estrelas no céu. – "Mas isso do Paul pode ser apenas um boato. Se não for... sorte grande a dele!", complrtou Brock. Ash também começou a olhar pro céu.

- "Uhum. Mas o que me importa agora é a Dawn" – disse Ash. – "Se o meu coração quiser ser preenchido por alguém, esse alguém tem de ser ela, Brock!". O amigo sorriu novamente.

- "Nossa... eu nunca vi você tão gamado em uma garota". - disse Brock.

- "Ela me deixa nas nuvens cara. Aquele jeito doce dela... o cheirinho bom que ela tem.... a pele branquinha. Até aquele corpo inocente me chama a atenção!" - disse Ash. O garoto sonhava acordado com a "sua amada".

- "Bem, não vou julgar ela fisicamente porque ela aparenta ter seus 12 anos. Mas então você deve ter visto algo mais da Dawn, né?" - perguntou Brock, maliciosamente. Ash corou na hora e baixou a cabeça.

- "Brock, fica só entre nós... beleza?" - sugeriu Ash.

- "Tranquilo!" - respondeu o amigo. - "O que rolou então?". Ash corou mais ainda e nem sabia como esconder a cara pra falar o que tinha feito.

- "Brock, lembra daquela vez que estávamos em Pastoria?" - comentou Ash.

- "Uhum... uma ótima cidade. Tinha um balneário muito legal lá. Mas o que a cidade tem a ver com que tá falando?" - perguntou Brock.

- "Então... teve uma vez que sem querer..." - disse Ash, escondendo a cara dentro do boné.

- "O que você fez Ash? Para de fazer drama garoto!" - disse Brock, quase estrangulando o garoto.

- "EU ESPIEI A DAWN TOMANDO BANHO!". - berrou Ash. Brock caiu na risada.

- "Foi só isso? AHAHAHAHAHA... ah Ash, se liga... É natural de um rapaz com os hormônios em ebulição fazer isso." - disse Brock, aliviando o amigo. Mas Ash ainda estava sem graça.

- "Não foi só isso que fiz... eu também..." - ia dizendo Ash, mas Brock o interrompeu.

- "Opa! Pera lá! Para o bonde que Isabel caiu! Você por acaso não fez... "aquela coisa"? - perguntou Brock, fazendo um movimento com a mão muito suspeito. Ash não sabia mais onde esconder o rosto.

- "Ver a Dawn daquele jeito me deixou doido e não aguentei!" - disse Ash de uma vez, se soltando.

- "Entendo... afinal, você também é homem e certamente vai sentir vontade de fazer essas coisas... e até outras mais! Mas aí é com você e, quem sabe, com ela também!" - disse Brock.

- "Pois sim. Mas isso que te contei será um segredo nosso, certo?" – perguntou Ash. Brock concordou. "Sei que você é mais experiente com as garotas e que deve saber como lidar numa situação como essa".

- "E no que você quer que eu ajude em relação à Dawn?" – perguntou o rapaz, se levantando.

- "Eu queria poder me aproximar dela sem sentir vergonha ou medo!" – disse Ash de uma vez.

- "Hmmm… Estranho você estar reagindo assim. Com a Misty você chegava numa boa. Por que tanta timidez para com a Dawn? Tá certo que ela é bonita também, mas ainda não justifica você ficar todo tímido por causa dela." – comentou Brock. Ash se levantou, pegando uma pedrinha no chão.

- "Sabe Brock… Com a Misty foi algo que aocnteceu sabe? Foi muito de repente. Não senti timedez com ela porque ela já andava muito com a gente. Fora que ela tinha um ar meio agressivo." – comentou, enquanto atacava uma pedrinha no lago.

- "E se ela ouvisse você dizendo isso, usaria a agressividade dela pra te socar!" – falou Brock. Ambos riram. – "Mas ainda não respondeu sobre a Dawn!".

- "Conhecemos a Dawn tem mais de um ano. Mas parece que eu já conheço ela há vários anos. Combinamos em muitas coisas, nos damos super bem. Sem contar que ela sempre esteve disposta a me ajudar e me acompanhar em qualquer tipo de coisa. Não que a Misty não tenha feito o mesmo, mas sei lá… é algo que não consigo explicar." – disse Ash, pesando nos momentos que passou com a sua mais recente amiga e então, nova paixão. – "Acho que agora eu to começando a compreender os sentimentos de uma garota. E espero que essa garota seja a Dawn." – Brock sorriu e pôs a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Cara, você pode ter certeza que, se conversar direitinho com ela e se expressar corretamente sobre os seus sentimentos, ela retornará da mesma maniera ou até melhor." – disse Brock. – "Sabe Ash, pensei que você nunca iria amadurecer como homem. Mas fico feliz por ter me enganado. O lado bom é que finalmente adimtiu que gosta de uma garota depois de ter levado um fora da Misty."

- "É! E espero que agora eu faça a coisa certa!" – disse o garoto.

Assim, os amigos iniciaram o caminho de volta para a barraca de camping onde Dawn estava. O céu ainda estava estrelado e a lua brilhava no céu. Ash e Brock foram conversando o caminho todo sobre alguma maniera de Ash não cometer erros com a garota do seus sonhos.

- "E você Brock? Nenhuma garota te interessa no momento?" – perguntou Ash.

- "Heheheh… o Brock está disponível para todas!" – disse, fazendo pose.

- "Você é mesmo uma figura cara…" – falou Ash, rindo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegando no local onde estavam as suas coisas, Ash e Brock se preparavam para ir dormir. Tentaram fazer o máximo de silênio possível, mas ainda assim, Dawn acordou. Quando ela olhou Ash, não hesitou e saltou sobre o garoto. – "Onde você estava? Eu acordei pra beber água e fiquei preocupada quando não vi nem você aqui e nem o Brock!" – disse a garota de cabelos e olhos azuis. Ash a abraçou.

- "Tá tudo bem agora… eu fui caminhar um pouco e encontrei o Brock no caminho" – respondeu Ash, enquanto sentia o calor do corpo de Dawn junto ao seu. Dawn corou um pouco, mas ficou emburrada e deu uma pequena bronca no garoto.

- "Mesmo assim… Não saia assim do nada!" – disse, baixando a cabeça, ruborizando um pouco. – "Não sem mim.".

Ash sorriu para a garota e pediu para que ela não se preocupasse. Brock observou a cena e tirou um pequeno sarro ao ver os dois abraçados: "Olha que fofinho!". Ambos ruborizaram mais ainda. Mesmo assim, Dawn ficou curiosa e perguntou.

- "Percebi que vocês dois estavam conversando. Falavam sobre o que?"

- "Tivemos apensa uma conversa de homem pra homem" – disseram unissónos Ash e Brock. Dawn sorriu e assim o trio resolveu se retirar de cena e cair no sono tranquilamente. E Ash mais feliz ainda, com a certeza de que seu coração agora teria um espaço a ser preenchido. Só basta ele criar coragem e ir atrás.

**Olá gente… Bem, essa é mais uma fic minha de Pokémon. Bem, nessa fic relatei uma conversa entre camaradas. Brock fez Ash confessar que ele sente algo por Dawn. O que acho até legal. Gosto de pearlshipping e pretendo fazer uma continuação dessa fic.**

**Agradeço a quem leu e até a próxima ^-^**


End file.
